1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clasping devices and more particularly, to devices for removably clasping a door or a panel in an open or closed position.
2. Background
There presently exist a number of different devices for holding an entry door open or temporarily holding a cabinet door closed. Some of these devices utilize a magnetic catch for placement on a door which engages a post or plate that is attached to a wall or door frame. Others use forms of mechanical clasping elements as a catch to clasp a member that is attached to an opposing surface.
None of these devices are known to include a capability of easy manual adjustment of the grasping pressure or force applied by a catch to a post. A need for this adjustment capability presently exists for all entry door and cabinet door applications that involve safety considerations, particularly where small children may have access to the doors. Further, many of the currently available devices are highly specialized for use with doors and can not be readily adapted for other temporary grasping needs. This limits their use to few applications.
There is therefore a need for a simple clasping device that incorporates an adjustable grip, for use in temporarily holding entry and cabinet doors open or closed. It would also be helpful if such a device was relatively universal in its applications, compared with presently available clasping devices.
The invention is an adjustable grip, clasping device that may be used for a number of different applications. A preferred embodiment of the invention device is described as being applied for holding an entry door open or holding a cabinet door closed. The device comprises two separate elements; a catch that may be attached to a door and a post that may be mounted in a door frame or to a wall baseboard. The catch and post positions may be reversed, depending on the application. The catch utilizes a clamshell-like clasping mechanism to grip the post, and includes provision for manual adjustment of the catch grip strength to suit an acceptable pull strength to release the post from the catch. The device is adaptable for a broad number of applications and is inexpensive to produce.
Accordingly, it is a prime object of the present invention to provide an adjustable grip, clasping device for holding entry doors open or cabinet doors closed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a clasping device that may be readily adapted to various applications other than doors.
A prime advantage of this device over competing door holding devices is its easy manual adjustment of the catch grip on a mating post.